Antigenic responsiveness to allergens is imparted to mast cells and basophils by specific membrane binding of allergen binding IgE. Other cells have been shown to bind ligands non-randomly, especially to microvilli. Further, cell bound IgE has been shown to survive for prolonged periods of time on the cell surface. This study attempts to determine whether the prolonged survival is related to cellular re-distribution away from sites of active endocytosis; i.e., onto microvilli.